1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski binding assemblies, and more particularly to ski binding assemblies having a toe member and a heel member arrangement adapted to secure and support a ski boot.
2. Prior Art
Those skilled in the art can best appreciate that there are generally three types of skiing: alpine or downhill, cross-country or touring, and telemark or backcountry. Each type of skiing is performed in a significantly different manner which has resulted in the development of distinctly different equipment. For instance, in downhill skiing a skier descends down a steep slope at a high rate of speed while executing certain downhill maneuvers. To withstand the forces created during downhill skiing, the equipment must be comparatively robust. As such, the skis are often manufactured with metal edges while the ski boots are rigid and sturdy in order to withstand the rigors of downhill skiing. To attach the ski boots to the skis, a binding is fastened to the ski which secures both the heel and the toe of the ski boot to the ski, thus enhancing the rigidity and overall responsiveness of the connection between the ski boot and ski.
On the other end of the spectrum, cross-country skiing requires a skier to traverse typically level fields by performing a walking or skating motion. Since cross-country skiing is substantially slower, the stresses exerted upon cross-country equipment is far less than that exerted upon downhill skiing equipment, therefore there is no need for the equipment to be as robust as downhill equipment. Instead, the weight and flexibility of the equipment becomes critical. As such, the skis do not typically have metal edges and the boots are often lightweight and more shoe-like. Reducing the weight of the equipment enhances performance since the cross-country skier propels himself over generally level surfaces. The equipment must be flexible to allow the skier to perform the various walking or gliding motions required of a cross-country skier. For instance, in order to perform either motion, the cross-country skier must be able to easily raise his ski boot heel from the surface of the ski, thus cross-country bindings typically secure only the toe portion of the ski boot to the ski while the soles of the ski boots are pliant.
A hybrid between downhill skiing and cross-country skiing is telemark skiing. Telemark skiing often involves traversing unpredictable backcountry terrains. In some instances, the terrain may be similar to a downhill slope and in other instances the terrain may be similar to a level cross-country field or anything in between. The equipment used in telemark skiing must therefore be sufficiently rigid in order to provide adequate responsiveness as in downhill skiing while also being sufficiently flexible and lightweight to allow for cross-country touring.
A variety of different ski binding assemblies have been suggested in the art which could be used in telemark skiing in order to interconnect a ski boot to a ski. One such prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,319 to Bearlide, Jr. entitled xe2x80x9cToepiece for Cross-Country Skiing.xe2x80x9d The toepiece disclosed by Bearlide includes a base plate attached to the surface of the ski and a pair of side walls which extend upwardly from the base plate. The base plate has three pins that extend upwardly, while the sole includes three corresponding recesses that terminate within the sole of the ski boot. To couple the ski boot to the ski, the skier first slides the ski boot forward until the recesses in the boot are aligned with the pins of the toepiece. Once the pins are inserted into the recesses, a clamp is lowered over the ski boot to secure it to the ski.
Although three-pin bindings may adequately secure a ski boot to a ski, these bindings also have several disadvantages. As the ski boot is coupled to the ski, the pins are concealed by the ski boot. Therefore, the user may be required to expend substantial time and energy while trying to align the recesses with the pins. In addition, snow and other debris tends to collect on the base plate and becomes compacted about the pins, thus concealing their location. The skier must then expend even more time and effort to chisel this debris from around the pins or from within the recesses before securing the ski boot to the ski.
Other types of ski binding assemblies are well known in the art such as cable bindings. These bindings may be used either alone or in conjunction with a three-pin bindings. One reference which discloses a cable binding representative of the art is U.S. Pa. No. 5,669,622 to Miller entitled xe2x80x9cSki Binding.xe2x80x9d This ski binding assembly includes a ski boot having a heel portion with a slot or groove formed thereabout and a toe piece having a pair of side walls. A cable is then fitted into the slot or groove formed about the heel of the ski boot and tensioned in order to secure the ski boot to the ski. This reference also discloses a spacer which has a curved rear edge and a hollow formed thereabout which is designed to hold and store the cable when not secured to the heel of the ski boot.
Cable bindings have been found to have several drawbacks. For instance, they tend to be less reliable and break over time. In fact, this occurrence is so acute that many telemark skiers often carry spare cables. Further, these cable bindings secure the ski boot to the ski by drawing the boot forward against the toe piece. Over time the sides of the boot begin to deform inwardly resulting in a loose connection between the ski boot and the ski. As such, the cable needs to be tightened over time as the boot creeps deeper into the toe piece. In the event the cable binding is used in combination with a three-pin binding, the forward force exerted by the cable on the boot causes the pins to bear against and elongate the holes. Aside from these general drawbacks inherent in cable bindings, the spacer disclosed by Miller has an additional drawback. Spacers manufactured in accordance with Miller are capable of providing sufficient support to the heel of the ski boot while also serving as a receptacle for receiving the cable when not secured to the heel of the ski boot. However, these spacers are typically quite large and result in a corresponding increase in the overall weight of the ski binding assembly which is undesirable.
Another type of ski binding assembly which has been suggested in the context of cross-country skiing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,823 to Pyzel, et al. entitled xe2x80x9cTouring Ski Boot Binding.xe2x80x9d The ski boot binding assembly described in this reference discloses a ski boot having an L-shaped element which extends from the forward portion of the sole and an L-shaped element attached to the ski which may be biased to releasably engage the L-shaped element on the ski boot.
Although the ski boot binding assembly disclosed in Pyzel et al. is structurally different than the three-pin binding assemblies and cable binding assemblies previously discussed, it has many of the same drawbacks. As with three-pin bindings, the L-shaped elements are prone to snow collection during use, thereby frustrating simple and quick interconnection between the L-shaped element on the ski boot and the L-shaped element on the ski. Further, this reference does not suggest any mechanism which facilitates the proper alignment of the ski boot with the ski binding. Another disadvantage with this binding is that the attachment mechanism extends from the forward portion of the sole which is prone to being inadvertently impacted or damaged during use.
Still another device known in the art to secure a ski boot to a ski is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,092 to Feucht, et al., entitled xe2x80x9cCross-County Ski Binding.xe2x80x9d This ski binding assembly includes a ski boot which has a projection with a pair of slots and a pair of openings that extend from the forward portion of the boot""s sole. The ski binding also includes a pair of pins that correspond to the slots on the ski boot and a hooked member which is releasably biased to grasp and draw the projection, and thus the ski boot, into engagement with the ski binding assembly.
As with the prior references, even this ski binding assembly is prone to snow and debris collection which may frustrate the ability of the skier to simply and efficiently secure the ski boot to the ski. Once snow or debris collects about the projection, it will become difficult for the skier to hook the projection with the hooked member. Another drawback to this type of ski binding assembly is that for the ski boot to be properly aligned with the ski binding requires the pins to be properly registered with the slots of the projection. In this design, the hooked member is permitted to move about the projection permitting frictional wear between the hooked member and the projection. Once again, in a snowy environment, it may be difficult to locate and align the pins with the slots.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a ski binding assembly that provides a toe member which allows the ski boot to be simply and reliably connected to the ski while minimizing the adverse effects that may be caused by snow or other debris which may become collected on the ski binding assembly, ski or ski boot. It would also be desirable to have a ski binding assembly which provides the skier with enhanced visualization and alignment of the ski boot within the toe member. In addition, it would be desirable to have a ski binding assembly that enhances the versatility of such devices by providing both a cable-type binding and a pin-type binding each of which may be used either alone or in conjunction with one another. Finally, it would be desirable to have a ski binding assembly having minimal overall weight which provides a responsive rigid connection between the ski boot and ski while also providing sufficient flexibility.
In brief summary, the present invention overcomes and substantially alleviates the deficiencies in the prior art by providing a ski binding assembly having a toe member for securing a ski boot to a ski with both a cable-type binding and a pin-type binding as well as a heel member for supporting the heel of a ski boot while minimizing the overall weight of the assembly.
One embodiment of the ski binding assembly includes a toe member and a heel member attached to a ski. The toe member and the heel member interface with a ski boot to support and secure the ski boot to the ski. The toe member comprises a base plate attached to a ski and a pair of side walls formed adjacent the base plate. The base plate is uniquely configured to minimize the collection of snow and other debris since the base plate is formed to have a substantially planar surface free from surface features. By removing surface features such as pins and the like from the surface of the base plate, snow and debris may be easily ejected from the surface. To further minimize the collection of snow and debris, the base plate is preferably formed from stainless steel. However, the present invention also contemplates constructing the base plate from a variety of other suitable materials. Although the surface is free from surface features, in an alternative embodiment, the surface may be textured or knurled to enhance traction between the ski boot and base plate.
Attached between the side walls is a top plate having at least one aperture. The toe member also includes a front plate located between the top plate and the base plate defining a pair of openings therebetween. These openings allow for debris and snow which has collected on the base plate to be ejected as the ski boot is inserted into toe member. The front plate defines a stop surface within the toe member. As the ski boot is slid into the toe member it abuts both the stop surface of the front plate along with the side walls to provide a reliable indication to the skier when the ski boot is properly aligned within the toe member while also preventing wear to the ski boot. The toe member is secured to the ski by screws that are inserted into screw holes formed through the base plate.
In addition to a novel toe member, the present invention also has a novel ski boot defined by a sole and an upper. The sole comprises a heel having a slot formed thereabout and a sole extension defined by a front surface and a pair of side surfaces which are adapted to engage with the side walls of the toe member. Another novel aspect of ski boot is that it includes a top surface and a bottom surface with at least one through-hole formed through the ski boot. The through-hole includes a liner which is formed from a resilient material, such as stainless steel and the like, and is sized to engage a corresponding projection.
To secure the ski boot to the toe member, the present invention includes a disengagible latch. The disengagible latch may be moved between a disengaged position wherein the ski boot is removable from the toe member and an engaged position wherein the ski boot is secured to the toe member. The disengagible latch includes a pin which extends downwardly through the aperture in the top plate and into the through-hole of the ski boot when in the engaged position thus simultaneously expelling snow and debris from the aperture and through-hole while securing the ski boot to the ski. When in the disengaged position, the pins are disengaged from the apertures and through-holes allowing removal of the ski boot from the toe member.
The present invention also permits use of a cable binding. Specifically, the toe member includes a pair of knobs located on the side walls to which the cable is attached. The cable operates to draw the ski boot tightly against the stop surface and side walls since the forward motion of the ski boot is resisted by the stop surface and the side walls minimizing the possibility of deformation of the ski boot.
Another novel feature of the present invention is that the heel member supports the heel of the boot while its construction and configuration minimizes the overall weight of the ski binding assembly. The heel member has a body which is defined by a forward portion and an opposing rearward portion with a slot formed thereabout. The body is further defined by a pair of side portions which are inwardly scalloped to reduced its overall weight. To secure the heel member to the ski, the heel member includes openings through which a screw, or other similar securing device, is used to fasten the heel member to the ski.
In operation, a skier is provided with a responsive and versatile, yet lightweight, ski binding assembly which allows the ski boot to be easily coupled to the ski. The skier first slides the ski boot into the toe member which ejects any snow or other debris out of toe member through the openings until the front surface of the ski boot abuts the stop surface and side walls. Once so positioned, the through-hole is aligned with the aperture of the top plate. Next, the ski boot is attached to the ski by moving the disengagible latch into the engaged position. One skilled in the art can appreciate that the use of a projection which extends into the sole extension in a downward direction through the top plate and into the sole of the ski boot allows for snow or other debris which has collected within the through-hole to be expelled as the projection is inserted as well as enhance visualization of the through-hole of the boot and simplify alignment of the boot within the toe member. Since the through-hole is formed through the entire sole extension, the projection will force any snow or other debris out of the through-hole. When the skier decides to remove the ski boot from the ski, the skier simply moves the disengagible latch into the disengaged position. When it is desirable to use the cable, it may be affixed to the knobs of the toe member and then tensioned about the heel of the ski boot with the cable received within the slot formed thereabout. The cable may also be stored when it is not needed by inserting it into the slot about the heel member and tensioning it therein. As such, the skier may use the cable-type binding, the pin-type binding, or both bindings.
One object of the present invention is to provide a responsive sturdy connection between a ski boot and ski.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ski binding assembly which reduces the overall weight of the assembly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a ski binding assembly which minimizes the adverse effects of snow collection by the ski binding, the ski boot or the ski itself.
Still a further object of the present invention is to simplify visualization and alignment of the boot within the toe member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a ski binding assembly which enhance the versatility of such devices by providing both a cable-type binding and a pin-type binding, each of which may be used either alone or in combination with one another.
These and other objects of the present invention are realized in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, described by way of example and not by way of limitation, which provides for a ski binding assembly having a toe member adapted to simplify the process of securing a ski boot to a ski.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following more detailed description and drawings in which like elements of the invention are similarly numbered throughout.